Dilophosaurus "venenifer"
Coloration: Male -'' An olive green, with green-black blotches and some white striping on the body and crests, and a red and yellow mottled frill. ''Female and juvenile (both sexes) – Like the male, only a more drab green and paler markings. Diet: Meat, from lizards to small ornithopods, including young hadrosaurs. Preferred Habitat: Heavily forested terrain near a water source. Social Structure: Dilophosaurus is a pack-dwelling species. Being patriarchal in society it is normally a male who leads the pack, however he will share power with his mate. Description: Medium bipedal carnivore. Pair of semi-circular crests on top of the head, poorly-developed in juveniles. Large frill of vibrantly-colored skin which usually lies folded back against its head and neck, capable of fanning out and vibrating when the animal is angered, scared, or playful. Venomous. Behaviors: Dilophosaurus is an elusive and nocturnal dinosaur. It is a recognizable animal, sporting a pair of semi-circular crests on top of its head. Individuals use these for display or communication, with elaborate head-bobbing accompanied by hooting calls. Another spectacular feature of this dinosaur is its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a frilled lizard’s hood around its neck. The frill is vibrantly colored, especially in males, and can be used to 'hypnotize' prey, or to warn off enemies before delivering a bite or spitting. The frill is capable of being vibrated, making a loud rattling sound. Also known as the "spitter", Dilophosaurus gets its nickname from its ability to spray a thick, black gooey substance at its victim to a distance of up to 20 feet. This substance has the odor and texture of vomit and it is possible the dinosaur mixes powerful acids from its stomach with venom produced from its venom ducts prior to release. The substance causes burning of the skin and immediate blindness if delivered to the eyes. Dilophosaurus' venomous saliva allows the animal to take down much larger prey than its teeth and claws would otherwise allow. As well as spitting, Dilophosaurus can also inoculate its venom by biting prey and then releasing, waiting for the victim to die, similar in fashion to a Komodo Dragon. Once entered into the bloodstream, the venom causes extreme pain and eventual paralysis. Juveniles and sub-adults are very playful and inquisitive, often playfully torturing their prey before killing it, while adults are usually more reserved and direct in their hunting strategies. Courtship in Dilophosaurus is rather elaborate in comparison to other dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Taking place near a body of fresh water such as a river or stream, a male and female Dilophosaurus pair will first take turns to drink water then hoot and snarl at each other. This process can last for several hours. Following this, the male will initiate a mating dance to reel the female in. The male stands to his full height, tilting his head back to extend his frill a little way to allow the female to get a good look at the bright splodges of color. The male moves around the female in a circular pattern, bobbing his head to display the crests atop his head. If receptive, the female will follow his steps, bobbing her head in time with the male, mirroring his movements. The dance ends with the two dinosaurs poised side by side, necks taut and heads tilted skyward. Mating occurs immediately afterwards, and more matings may occur within the next few days. Dilophosaurus pairs mate for life, and when the next time for breeding comes round, the same pair will perform the same ritual to renew the bonds between them. Both parents aid in nest construction, egg incubation and chick rearing. Individuals in a pack communicate by making a variety of hooting, whistling and squeaking sounds. When aggressive, Dilophosaurus produces a hissing scream which, in combination with the rattling frill, can be particularly deafening.